


And How Old Are You Again?

by Black_Widow18



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow18/pseuds/Black_Widow18
Summary: Okay so since I've had writer's block, I'm writing my first one shot in hopes it will help!Carol and Rindy are waiting for their two favorite brunettes to get back from the store...They just happen to be sitting in a dark room....With the door closed....





	1. Chapter 1

"Ow mom! Move your elbow!"

"Well if you would just let me stand and reassemble myself, Nerinda. There. Now be quiet they will walk through the door any minute!"

Carol and her daughter were currently in the Madison Ave apartment waiting for Therese and Abby to get back from the store. Since Halloween just passed and is Rindy's favorite holiday (Carol loves it as well) they decided to play a little prank.

That's why the two blondes found themselves in a small half-bathroom in the darkness with the door cracked like normal. Abby is always pulling pranks; has been for the entirety of Carol's friendship with the woman. And since becoming close with Therese, now both of them pull pranks.

"Mom I hear the lock! Are you sure we'll get them?" Rindy was getting excited.

"I'm positive! Now stay still and quiet honey here they come!"

"Just put those bags on the table Abby. Let me just run to the washroom and freshen up." Therese removed her coat, put it on the coatrack by the door and began walking down the hall.

"Hey wait up I'll join you. I wanted to see some of these photos your other half can't stop bragging about!" Abby quickened her pace to catch up.

Both women were walking down the hall talking about pictures the younger woman took which distracted them. Therese opened the bathroom door and flipped the light switch...

The two blondes not only yelled but jumped at them and both Abby and Therese screamed and jumped back out of fear. Instantly mother and daughter began laughing hysterically helping them up off the floor.

"That was so not funny Carol Aird! God, how old are you again?" Abby shouted as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh yes it was aunt Abby! You should have seen your face!" Rindy giggled as she ran after her aunt.

"Oh sweetheart don't look at me like that! You have the cutest face when you're scared." Carol gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the cheek while she still laughed.

"Oh whatever! Just wait until I get you back." Therese obviously couldn't stay mad. She would just plan her revenge.

"Mhm. Whatever you say darling."


	2. Trying To Avenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a second chapter for Therese and Abby...

Since Carol and Rindy scared them, the two brunettes decided they just had to get them back...Well, since the little girl was back at her father's house for the week, they would be trying to scare Carol.

And so, Abby and Therese were currently sitting in the dark room plotting. The younger of the two grabbed a notebook and pen to write down their ideas. In the two hours they were at it, none of their ideas were good. But just as they were about to give up, Abby was suddenly hit with a great scheme. Once telling Therese her idea, they left the dark room and put their plan in motion....

When Carol came home she was greeted with a soft kiss from her girlfriend and they both asked about their day. Therese followed Carol to their bedroom since she engaged the blonde in conversation. And as she watched her lover casually walk to their closet to change she held her breath.

As soon as the door opened, Carol was met with her best friend. The blonde screamed and instantly jumped back.

"We got you Carol! Next time I'm getting a camera so you could see your face!" Both brunettes were bent over in laughter.

"I knew I never should have introduced you two! Just you wait."

"Awe baby, don't be mad...It's only fair since you got us." Therese smiled as she kissed Carol on the cheek like she did to her after scaring her.

"Oh I'm not mad darling..." Carol already started planning her revenge.


End file.
